


Rocko and a Hard Place

by masterinkblaster



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Sex Shop, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: When Rocko and Heffer are looking for an anniversary gift for Filburt and Dr. Hutchison, they stumble across a sex shop, run by the shady Slippy the Slug. But is isn't long after that their search for a gag gift ends with them being the gag for Slippy's perverted pleasure!A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose with some additional help by yours truly!
Relationships: Paula Hutchison/Filburt Shellbach, Rocko/Heffer Wolfe, Rocko/Heffer Wolfe/Filburt Shellbach
Kudos: 5





	Rocko and a Hard Place

“All I’m saying, Heff, is we’ve put it off for too long. Filb’s anniversary with Paula is in two days,” Rocko says, walking alongside his large, rotund steer friend.

“What do you get someone who has everything though?” Heffer asks, “Well… I mean, I guess he has everything but confidence.”

“True. Maybe we could get him something to help with that?” 

“Nah… you know Filb. We gotta get ‘im something that’ll make him _want_ to be confident,” Heffer suggests, “How about a dinner to a fancy restaurant?”

“Paula has that covered, mate,” Rocko sighs, “Maybe an action movie? A horror film?”

“He’d be too scared. It has to be... something… new.”

Rocko and Heffer walk past an adult toy store, looking in the display window at the lewdly positioned mannequins wearing leather gear. “We could get him a new suit? Heh-heh!” Rocko laughs, aiming a thumb to the window displays.

“Oh my gosh!” Heffer laughs, pressing his face against the glass, “Are those... are those _dicks?!”_ Heffer bursts out laughing, fogging up the window as he presses his face harder against it. He reaches for Rocko and forces him to do the same, pressing his face against the window. Together they burst out laughing, peeling themselves away from the window, like plastic off a new cell phone.

“He would be so embarrassed!” Rocko chuckles, wiping a tear away, “Oh, gosh… what would Paula think?”

“Let’s do it! Let’s get him a dildo! A gag gift is always a great last-resort!” Heffer says, dragging Rocko to the door.

“N-now wait a second, this store’s all full of X-Rated junk… you sure you wanna see all that?”

“Rock, after all we’ve been through? I think a rubber mask and some dildos are the least of my concerns. Don’t be chicken! Come on!” Heffer says, nonchalantly goading the wallaby on as he drags his marsupial friend into the store.

***

The shop’s interior is pretty dark – navy blue walls, a rubberized “safety mat” of a floor, and dark shelves lined with colorful, intimate toys. Rocko picks up a rather heavy, battery-powered dildo that wobbles quite violently and vibrates loudly, like a jackhammer. He drops it and it wriggles, buzzing loudly at his feet.

“Crikey…” he gasps, stepping over the large, sci-fi like device. He approaches Heffer and stands by him, “So where’s the owner of the place?”

“Rocko! Look!” Heffer laughs, showing him a really small, bullet-shaped toy. When the button on the end is pressed, a small shock is emitted through the device’s tip. He softly zaps Rocko’s chest, giggling as he watches the wallaby jump from the little shock. “Says it’s a nipple stimulator, heh! Guess it works! Lookit that!” Heffer says, pointing to Rocko’s shirt where he was zapped; a tiny pup-tent stands erect on Rocko’s shirt where his nipple is, making him blush.

“H-Heff! Easy there… we’re supposed to be shopping for Filbert, remember?” Rocko says, taking the device away from Heffer and putting it back on the shelf. “So what would give Filbert a good laugh?”

The two are startled by the sound of beads rattling in front of a curtain in the back of the store, not too far away from them. Slippy, a large, purple slug, emerges from the back of the store, his large, stalky eyes looking right at Rocko and Heffer.

“So, you're looking for a gift, eh? Is that right?" Slippy says, approaching the two rather quickly, "What's the special occasion? Bachelor party? Honeymoon? Prom night?”

“Ah… heh-heh, well,” Rocko says a bit shyly, “A wedding anniversary is coming up for a friend. He and his wife could use more… eh…”

“Excitement!” Heffer interrupts, “How much for seven of these?” Heffer holds up a large, rather scary-looking, ribbed, bumped, spike-tipped, inflatable dildo.

“Now, hold on there, big boy,” Slippy chuckles, taking the dildo out of Heffer's hands, showing it off, “This here’s for bigger events." He adds before setting it to the side, "A married couple should enjoy time _out_ of the house. Come with me… I’ll show you something you might be looking for.” Slippy opens the curtain behind strung beads, allowing for sounds of whipping, moaning, and growling to come out into the shop front.

“Eh… W-we’re just looking for something as a gag-gift, really,” Rocko says nervously, tapping his fingers together.

“Aaah, come on, Rock!” Heffer says, playfully slapping Rocko’s back, “We've come all this way! I’m gonna go check it out.”

“Heff… w-wait!” Rocko says, watching as Heffer leaves the shopfront, following Slippy to the back. “Oh, crikey… Heffer!” Rocko calls, running toward them to catch up.

***

The hallway behind the curtain is lit up with a red light, making everything appear red. Each door they walk past has _some_ thing interesting going on behind it. Whipping behind one, moaning behind another, the sound of leather stretching, water spraying, even fire-blowing. Rocko shivers as he follows Heffer nervously down the hallway, Slippy’s words echoing a bit as they continue.

Heffer’s curiosity beckons him to peek behind one of the doors. The room he peers into is dungeon-themed from the looks of it, with red walls and the same kind of safety-mat flooring as the shop front. Inside, he can see a familiar, purple rhino whom everyone in O-Town knows as Mr. Horny. He’s down on his hands and knees before a female assistant who looks to be a rather small-in-comparison hare. She’s wearing a strap-on and holding Mr. Horny by a leash.

Heffer blushes badly as he watches the rhino be forced to suck on the strap-on. The large, chubby rhino seems to enjoy it, even though he looks very embarrassed to be in such a position. The hare laughs, tugging on his leash.

“You like that, slave boy?” the hare giggles, “So, _this_ is why they call you Mr. Horny, huh?! Look how desperately you want my cock!” she laughs. Something compels her to look toward the door, and she catches Heffer’s eye.

“Aagh...w-whoops! S-Sorry!” Heffer says, blushing and starting to sweat. He quickly closes the door and catches up to Rocko a small ways, before being intrigued by yet another room. This one has very loud moaning and lewd, moist sounds coming from behind its door.

Opening the door a little, Heffer can see a giraffe with a rather impressive hard-on. He grabs ahold of the lioness in the room with him, and immediately begins to thrust himself inside of her. The two moan loudly, uncaring that the floor beneath them is soaking wet.

“Uuggn! Yes! How does it feel for the predator to be the prey, huh?!” the giraffe moans, thrusting faster and harder.

“Aaghn! S-so good! Harder! P-Punish me!” The lioness begs, nearly crying from the giraffe’s massive girth.

Heffer gulps, and with a lobster-red face, he closes the door, sweating profusely as his trousers begin to feel tighter. _Oh, man… so that’s what goes on here. Rocko and I are going pretty far down the hallway here… are we gonna…?_

“Yep, Slippy’s House o’ Pleasure has it all! We got threesomes, foursomes, eightsomes, ninesomes, audience, cuckolding, even puppy-play! Anything you want? Slippy’s got it. So what’ll you folks, or your friend, be interested in, huh?” Slippy says, leaning against a door with soft moans coming from it.

“W-we just… want to shop for our friend, Mr. Slug,” Rocko says nervously.

“Oh, c’mon, Rock! Filbert can wait! I wanna see what else is in these rooms!” Heffer says, bursting past Slippy and opening the door behind the slug.

“Hey! You can’t go in without paying! That’ll cost ya!” Slippy scowls.

“No problem… I’ve got… Filbert?” Heffer says, surprised to see his turtle friend laying on a bed, his arms and legs cuffed, leaving him in an X position.

“Oh… haha… uh, hey fellas,” Filbert says shyly.

“Filbert!?” Rocko says, blushing as he examines the room – dildos, vibrators, and all kinds of toys decorate the place, “F-Filbert… w-what are you doing here?”

“My wife gave me a coupon for a spa treatment and… well… I think I went to the wrong store,” Filbert blushes. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll getcha out,” Rocko says, stepping into the room.

“That’s it! Now you _both_ gotta pay! You can’t go in the rooms without paying!” Slippy scolds. “You can pay with money… or you can pay _my_ way.”

Slippy slams the door behind him as everyone piles into the room. With a shove on the shoulder, Rocko falls forward and topples onto Heffer, knocking him down as well. The room is full of painful groans that are soon interrupted by Slippy, who locks the door tightly.

“So… how we doin’ this, boys?” Slippy says, clearing his throat as he grabs the collar of his red shirt, pulling it straight off his body; the sound of tearing paper reverberates in the room, making the three friends feel way less at ease than before. “We goin’ hard? Or we goin’ soft?” he says, rubbing his fingers and thumb together, making a ‘pay up’ motion.

“H-how much do we have, Heff?” Rocko shivers, reaching into his shirt pocket, pulling out a measly five dollars. “I’ve only got five bucks!”

“I’ve got, um…” Heffer says, reaching into his red overalls and pulling out two dollars, a lint ball, and an old chicken bone. “Will this, uh… help?”

“What about you, shell boy?” Slippy smirks, walking toward the table and crossing his arms. “Got any way to help pay for the room?”

“Oh… oh jeez… R-R-Rocko… i-in my shell… my wallet. I have a fifty…” Filbert shivers, “Oh… I’m nauseous. So nauseous...”

Rocko gulps and skitters to Filbert’s side, cautiously squeezing between Slippy and Filbert’s bed. Nervously, he reaches into Filbert’s shell and fishes around for a wallet. He can feel Slippy getting closer behind him, almost pressing himself against Rocko’s rear. Rocko can feel a bit of a stiffness pressing against his thigh as he feels for Filbert’s wallet.

“Ah… g-got it, heh…” Rocko chuckles nervously, opening the wallet and fishing out the fifty dollars. He drops the wallet as he feels a jabbing behind him. Shivering and gulping, he holds up the fifty-five total in his hands, waiting for Slippy to take the money.

“Fifty-five… then the cow’s money makes fifty seven… nope!” Slippy laughs, “This ain’t even enough for the rent! Looks like you bozos will have to pay me back _another_ way!”

Rocko gulps as he tries to step out from between Slippy and Filbert’s bedside, only to be pushed down. His tail stands in the air as Slippy grips ahold of Rocko’s commonly bare hips. _Crikey! What’s happening?! Heffer and I need to get Filbert outta here, stat!_

Heffer watches as he squirms a bit, his erection, caused by all that he’s seen, really starts to bother him. He crosses his knees and feels his throbbing bulge grind against his thighs, making him blush as he stifles a moan.

“Heffer? Heffer, what’s going on?” Filbert asks from the bed. “I’m so confused… can someone please untie me?”

“I… I think I can…” Rocko stammers, reaching across Filbert to untie him, only to be knocked back over, a large, throbbing bulge pressed against his tail hole. “G-gughh…” he gasps, his eyes wide and his face red.

“What’s the matter, kangaroo boy?” Slippy grins, his voice lowering to a husky tone, “When I said that you'll have to 'pay me back', what did you think I meant?”

“I’m… I’m nauseous,” Filbert says, watching Slippy grind against Rocko’s ass. A strange look appears on Rocko’s face that he can’t really ignore - it looks almost like pleasure, but more like surprise. _He isn’t exactly resisting… Does Rocko like this?_ _Oh boy… what’s happening?_

Filbert looks down at his green pants, seeing that a tent is forming. _No, no, no, not here! Not now!_ Filbert starts to squirm, embarrassed, trying to hide his erection by turning to his left a little bit.

Heffer manages to see it, and soon after, the bovine loses all sense of self-control. He lowers a hand to his bulge and begins to caress himself. His ears lower and his eyes cross a bit while he allows the feeling to wash over him. _I just wanna cum… I don’t even care…_

“H-hey, fellas…” Rocko stammers, “Um… m-maybe we should just… pay him alread--” Rocko is cut off when he feels Slippy stuff his throbbing cock into his ass. His body tightens and his ass begins to gape to make way for the impressive shaft. He falls on top of Filbert, able to see the turtle’s erection. He moans a bit as he starts to pant, feeling his own cock starting to twitch. “I… I’m sorry, Filb… I just… can’t seem to sto-hah!” he moans.

“Rocko-o-o!” Filbert says, trying to move his shaft away and focus on something, anything else to help his erection go down. Amidst the struggling, he remembers something that only makes the situation worse. When his wife left for work, he wandered what she was watching when he wasn’t around. Out of curiosity, he presses the ‘PREV CH.’ button on the remote control, changing the television to a channel he didn’t know he had.

***

_He stares at the television screen in disbelief. His wife had been paying for this channel and he had no idea about it. As Filbert watches the screen, which displays a horse on a massage table and a sheep giving him a massage, he can’t look away. His curiosity screams loudly in his entire being, and he continues to watch._

_“Oh, I feel such a big knot here,” the sheep says, massaging the horse’s thigh, “Maybe the pain is coming from a bit higher up, hmm?” she massages even higher, the horse moaning a bit as his large, equine cock begins to stiffen. “Oh my… I guess we’ll have to work this swelling out, too.”_

_“Oh, God… your hands….” the horse moans, his cock twitching as the sheep massages his groin, “If you keep doing that… oh… God… please…”_

_“Oh my… such a big, swollen appendage!” the sheep says, giggling softly, “Here… let’s try and work this out.” She climbs over the horse and straddles him as he lays on his back. She begins to slowly stroke his cock, forcing precum to ooze slowly from his tip. She leans down and swirls her tongue around his tip, her wool gently grazing his large, swollen balls._

_“Aagh… q-quit teasing me… I’m… g-gonna…” the horse begins to breathe heavily, braying and neighing loudly as he tosses his head back, “I’m… c-cumming!”_

***

Filbert tosses his head back and moans loudly. His moan snaps him out of his memory, just in time to notice that Rocko is handling his erection. He gasps and blushes as he feels the wallaby stroking his cock; he can’t bring himself to move his hips, and being tied to the bed, he can’t escape. 

Rocko pulls ravenously at Filbert’s pants, undoing the belt and tossing it aside. He fishes out Filbert’s cock, a throbbing, veiny shaft that’s turned slightly purple at the tip. As he strokes lightly, Slippy slams himself harder into Rocko’s ass, making the marsupial groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. With that, Rocko’s arousal skyrockets and he can’t resist any further. He strokes Filbert’s cock even harder before pulling it to his mouth, licking from the base all the way to the swelling tip.

“Aagh… R-Rocko!” Filbert gasps.

“Yeah, that’s right, boys!” Slippy chuckles before pulling out of the small wallaby, “Keep it up and you’ll pay off your debt in no time!”

Rocko blushes as he feels the cock slip out of his ass. He stops licking Filbert’s cock for a moment and looks behind him.

“No! Please… p-put it back!” Rocko begs, starting to pant while lifting his tail.

“Cow!” Slippy calls.

“Um… Steer.” Heffer corrects, feeling embarrassed when Slippy notices his hand in his trousers. 

“Whatever. Get over here… you gotta pay up, too. Don’t think I didn’t notice you peeking into those rooms!” Slippy scolds, “He’s waitin’ for ya!”

Heffer gulps and walks up to Rocko, who is sweating, blushing, panting, and stroking on Filbert’s cock. Filbert can barely keep his eyes open and his glasses from fogging as his body feels hotter and hotter. Rocko decides to keep sucking, as he moans with a mouthful of cock.

Heffer can’t contain himself. He looks at Slippy, who watches him position himself behind Rocko. Looking the slug in the eye, he slips himself into Rocko’s gaped asshole. He shivers as he releases a moan, thrusting slowly, sinking his entire length into the small marsupial’s ass.

“Aagh! H-Heffer!” Filbert moans, his thrusting against Rocko making the wallaby take his cock deeper into his throat. “You’re making him… g-go… further!”

Heffer ignores Filbert’s moaning cries and continues to slam his hips into the wallaby, thrusting faster and harder, snorting and breathing hard as his testicles begin to smack violently against the base of Rocko’s cock.

Rocko can feel his ass gaping and feeling fuller; he moans deeply around Filbert’s cock, feeling the urge to stroke himself. He pants hungrily, sucking harder and listening intently at Filbert’s moaning. He can feel Heffer’s cock in his belly, stirring his insides.

“Now, that’s what I call payment, heh!” Slippy groans, watching the three go absolutely mad for each other. Even Filbert has stopped struggling and succumbed to the pleasure. Slippy pulls up a stool and sits back, watching the three before him please each other. He bites his lip before reaching down to his shaft, stroking himself brazenly and without shame.

His cock is thick, warm, and veiny. As he strokes up and down, he can feel every bump and texture in his hand. The moaning in the room only aids in piquing his arousal, and soon, he’s stroking in a steady rhythm, his heart pounding quickly. He watches Rocko in the middle, getting plowed by a massive steer while sucking off a poor, defenseless turtle tied to a bed, feeling himself get closer to an orgasm, but not ready to give out just yet.

“Ooh, God, suck me harder!” Filbert cries out, his glasses fully fogged, “My cock’s throbbing so hard, G-God, Rocko!”

“He can’t talk at the moment, heh!” Heffer groans, “His ass feels so good! If you weren’t tied up, you could fuck it with me.”

“Oh, such language,” Slippy moans, stroking himself faster. Rocko’s feet barely touch the ground as Heffer thrusts harder, forcing Rocko further onto Filbert’s cock, soon making the entire length disappear inside Rocko’s throat. “Ohhh, yeah... take that cock, wallaby!” Slippy groans, watching as he strokes faster.

Heffer thrusts faster, huffing and puffing, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. As he thrusts harder, he grips Rocko’s shirt and pulls him tightly onto his cock, filling his ass with his hot seed. _God! This feels so… so good!_

Rocko moans harshly over Filbert’s cock, feeling a rapid pulsing against his tongue. _He’s gonna cum! Oh, cobblers… Heffer’s cum feels so thick… I can’t believe it... I’m gonna be skewered by my best friends’ cum!_

Filbert tosses his head back and pulls against his restraints, “Aagh, yes! I’m cumming… I’m cumming! R-Rocko!” Filbert thrusts his hips upward, stuffing his semen down Rocko’s throat, making the little wallaby gag, forcing him to swallow just so he can catch his breath. Rocko lifts his head off of Filbert’s cock and hungrily climbs atop his reptilian friend, sitting down and positioning himself atop Filbert’s shaft.

“Please… I need to cum!” Rocko begs, panting as he starts to ride Filbert’s cock, “I need to… H-Heff… don’t just stare at me!”

Heffer grins and steps at the foot of the bed, grabbing Rocko and pulling him onto his cock. Heffer’s dick is much larger than Filbert’s, but Rocko is just happy to have _anything_ in his ass now. _This is… too good!_

Slippy watches in glee while he strokes himself harder, groaning in arousal as he watches Rocko take Heffer into his throat this time, his cock twitching at the sight. Rocko’s dick throbs as precum begins to ooze from the tip, dripping to the bed below him while he moans in pleasure over Heffer’s bovine dong, cumming heavily on his stomach.

Slippy, feeling his orgasm bubbling up, starts thrusting into his own fist as if he just can’t get enough. “Look at you all… t-turned into little… sex-hungry… whores!” Slippy grunts, moaning loudly as he busts a large, hot load over his fist and on his belly. He pants as his eyes close in an alternate order, a sure sign of satisfaction and exhaustion.

Heffer cums again, filling Rocko’s throat with his hot seed, as Filbert groans in pleasure. Rocko’s ass and throat overflow with cum as Heffer pulls out, panting. He plops onto the floor, leaning against the wall to rest.

“Man, Rock…” He huffs, “Your throat isn’t as tight as your ass but… _wow!”_

“I’m… confused…” Filbert pants, his eyes closing in exhaustion, “And... s-so nauseous. I’m nauseous... That orgasm was too much for me.”

“Too much for you?” Rocko moans, getting off of Filbert’s cock, standing next to the bed, cum dripping down his leg and over his shoes. He taps his fingers together, looking to the tired-out slug, watching them. “Um… s-so… heh-heh… do you think we’ve paid off the room?”

“Yeah, I’d say so!” Slippy says, standing up, snapping out of his exhausted stupor, “Now all ya gotta do is clean it up,” he says, approaching Filbert’s bedside, undoing the restraints. “And, oh… by the way? There’s no towels.”

“How are we supposed to…” Filbert says, looking over at Heffer, who stares at Rocko with a strange grin, “Oh no. No--no way!” Filbert says, getting out of the bed and heading for the door, “I’m not licking it up!”

“Come on, Filb!” Heffer complains, standing back up, “We gotta… that’s the rule, right?”

“Unless you wanna get banned from my store, you’ll clean up the mess ya made!” Slippy scolds.

“Come on, Filbert. I mean... it’s not _so_ bad,” Rocko blushes.

***

Heffer flies out of the door and lands on the street with a bass-drum sound as he collides on the pavement. Filbert lands on top of him and Rocko comes rolling out of the building like a bowling ball, knocking Filbert off of Heffer. They lay nude in the street, the only thing around to cover their shame is Filbert’s shell, which can only fit Filbert.

“Great. _Now_ what do we do?” Filbert groans.

“You shoulda just done what he said,” Rocko scowls, crossing his arms, “Now we’re not allowed back.”

“You _wanted_ to go back?!” Filbert blushes badly, “I’m nauseous… I’m nauseous...” his words trail off as he falls backward on his shell, rocking slightly as he lands.

The nude steer and wallaby each grab an ankle and start dragging Filbert down the street.

“So much for Dr. Hutchinson’s part of the anniversary present, eh?” Rocko sighs.

“I’m sure having Filbert out of the house was enough for her. We’ll make sure to send a belated care package. That’ll work.” Heffer says, “Wonder if she’s alright with Filbert being out a little late.”

***

Dr. Hutchinson sits on her sofa, flipping through the channels. As she looks at the time, she doesn’t expect Filbert to be home for quite some time. She changes to the adult-rated channel and sits back comfortably.

“Ooh! The horse is in another one! This could be good!” She rests a leg up on the sofa, lowering a hand to her panties and slipping it inside, soon feeling a sharp, metal jab. “Oooh! Oops, wrong hand!”


End file.
